1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skates and more particularly to revolving skatewheel ornaments attachable to the wheels of existing skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of roller skating has seen a remarkable resurgence in the past few years. Roller skating rinks have proliferated around the country and generally feature music such as disco-type as well as older style dance music. Modern roller skates have been developed which are very comfortable with smooth quiet plastic wheels. Thus, the modern skating rinks and improved roller skates have encouragd many people to adopt the sport. Roller skating has become particularly attractive to young people who enjoy the dancing on roller skates as well as light shows and effects often used at the rinks. In addition to the use of colored lights to enhance the atmosphere of a roller skating rink, it is common to use ultraviolet or so called "black light" on occasions. Many of the participants will dress in attractive clothing and may wear articles which will fluoresce under the ultraviolet light.
Roller skates commonly used in skating rinks may utilize precision bearings in the wheels for smooth operation and are available attached to shoes with the result that such skates may be relatively expensive. Due to the normal dust and dirt that accumulates in a skating rink, the wheel bearings are subject to rapid wear and must be occasionally replaced. For this reason, a dust cap that can be attached to any pair of skates will be a useful device for extending the length of time between cleanings of bearings and can extend the life of the bearings.